Siento tu ausencia a mi lado
by Jesever
Summary: Durante los últimos 2 años eh dormido en los sitios más incómodos y al mismo tiempo más reconfortarles que eh conocido, es menos de lo que eh vivido sin ti, pero de alguna forma has logrado quedarte grabado en mi alma y corazón, haciendo imposible dormir de otra forma. La calidez que me daban tus brazos no se comparan a ningunos otros, jamás podrían remplazare. Mirai Bulma one-shot


Siento tu ausencia a mi lado. Durante los últimos dos años he dormido en los sitios más incómodos y al mismo tiempo más reconfortarles que he conocido, es menos de lo que eh vivido sin ti, pero de alguna forma has logrado quedarte grabado en mi alma y corazón, haciendo imposible dormir de otra forma. La calidez que me daban tus brazos no se comparan a ningunos otros, jamás podrían remplazarte.

Y ahora, no hay nada, no siento tu presencia, no siento tu calor, no siento tu respiración detrás de mí, murmurando, susurrando pesadillas que te atormentan desde años atrás y que yo trataba de calmar con mi presencia. No hay alguien a quien odiar en el día y amar en la noche, no hay un lugar a cual esconderme de mis temores, aun que nunca me confirmaste que me protegerías siempre lo supe, se notaba a leguas por la forma en que me abrazabas por la cintura con fuerza después de una pesadilla, por la forma en que me mirabas cuando creías que estaba dormida.

Ya no puedo acostumbrarme a dormirme sola y creo que jamás lo hare, te necesito a mi lado, te necesito como jamás pensé hacerlo. Anhelo más que nunca sentir tu cuerpo junto al mío, sentir tu calor, tu respiración, escuchar el pulso de tu corazón que me arrullaba cada noche al dormir, sentir que eres real otra vez.

Al despertar abro mis ojos lentamente esperando encontrar tu mirada aun medio dormida mirándome despertar, pero sé que solo me engaño a mí misma, solo me creo falso y dulce espejismo que jamás será real.

La noche que te vi por última vez en el umbral de la puerta, tan decidido, tan seguro de lo que ibas a hacer, mirándome con toda la esperanza que a mí me faltaba. Trate de convencerte para que esperaras un poco más, solo unos días para darme el tiempo suficiente para pensar en algo que pudiera ayudarnos, pero no sirvió de nada.

_–Conmigo es suficiente mujer, no necesito tu ayuda ni la de nadie._

Siempre fuiste un hombre terco pero esto era el colmo, no entendía cómo pudiste ser tan tonto como para hacerle más caso a tu orgullo que a la razón, pero en el fondo no me sorprendía.

Intentaste despedirte de mi tan solo con un gesto, mas no lo permití, tome tu mano, te jale hacia mí y te bese, no tardaste en corresponderme, trate de hacer el momento lo más largo posible pero no duro mucho.

_–por favor ten cuidado._

_–Como siempre me subestimas._

No pude hacer mas, te fuiste a la pelea.

Fue la noche más larga de mi vida, no sabía de ti desde la mañana y las horas que pasaban solo agrandaban mi angustia.

No fue sino hasta las 2 de la mañana cuando tocaron a mi puerta, corrí tan rápido como mis pies me lo permitieron, ansiaba abrazarte y gritarte lo estúpido que eras por irte así pero al abrir la puerta no estabas ahí. Solo un Gohan que prácticamente se estaba desangrando enfrente de mí, al abrir la puerta se dejo caer en mis brazos.

_-¿Gohan que paso?, ¿donde está vegeta?-dije mientras lo llevaba a una habitación para poder curar sus heridas._

_–El… siguió peleando. –dijo con dificultad escupiendo un poco de sangre._

_– ¿En donde fue la pelea? –pregunte ya habiéndolo recostado._

_–En el…centro de la ciudad._

No perdí tiempo, apenas lo deje en la camilla salí de la corporación.

Sin importarme el peligro fui al centro, deje a Trunks con mis padres. No podría llevármelo aun que quisiera.

Llegando busque como loca en los escombros más cercanos, hasta que divise un gran cráter a lo lejos, pareciera como si una gran nave hubiera aterrizado y dejado un agujero exacto con su forma. Con cuidado me incline para ver lo que había dentro, cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver a Vegeta dentro, a mi vegeta, tirado en un charco de su propia sangre.  
Baje a toda velocidad para poder ayudarlo. Al intentar tocarlo estaba frio, mas frio de lo que jamás imagine a alguien podría estarlo.

Sentía que el corazón se me salía del pecho con cada latido, me estaba asfixiando. Intente levantarlo pero era inútil, no podía ni levantar su torso. Lagrimas comenzaron a caerme de la pura impotencia al no poder ayudarlo.  
Toque su cuello. Aun tenía pulso, débil pero aun había esperanza.

_–Vegeta, se que aun puedes escucharme-_solo el silencio me respondió _–necesito que me ayudes, vamos, se que puedes levantarte._

_-__¿__Bulma...?-_sonreír cuando con dificultad abrió los ojos para esbozar una casi imperceptible sonrisa-_No necesito de tu ayuda._

-_Si claro. Estarás bien, idiota te dije que no fueras, pero nunca me haces caso mono tonto._

No dijiste nada, solo me mirabas, sentí un escalofrió recorrerme. ¿Qué mirada era esa? aun no lo sé, pero era como si en tus últimos suspiros intentaras decirme algo, algo que no eh podido descifrar.

Sentí tu cuerpo aun más frio, y entonces la realidad me ataco.  
El corazón se me detuvo y la sangre se me congelo, estaba tan apartada en mis pensamientos que no note cuando tu cuerpo dejo de vivir, cuando tu corazón dejo de latir. Trate de aferrarme a tu cuerpo inmóvil lo mas que pude, pero fue inútil, ya no podía hacer mas.

Han pasado seis meses desde entonces, estoy acostada sola en una cama para dos, abrazando con fuerza un puñado de almohadas que tratan inútilmente de remplazar tu cuerpo.

Sé que esta soledad algún día pasara, por más que duela te tendré que superar en algún momento, pero por ahora no hay nada que me borre el dolor, esta angustia que hay en mi pecho.

Lo más doloroso es que tu esencia sigue aquí, impregnada a cada parte de la habitación, mi cama huele a ti cada pequeña cosa que veo me hace recordarte y creo que aun no te has ido, velas por mi sueño que llega ya hasta altas horas de la madrugada por llorar sin parar cada noche hasta que mis ojos no pueden mas.

Sé que tengo que ser fuerte, tengo que ver por el hijo te ambos que solo cuenta conmigo, el es tu vivo retrato, otra hermosa maldición.  
Aun así, se que no es un adiós si no un hasta pronto.

**Gracias por leer, en realidad este es el primer fic que escribo, lo hice hace medio año pero lo había perdido, lo encontré hace poco y decide publicarlo, claro con algunos cambios.**

**Por favor les agradecería comentarios y críticas constructivas, realmente lo apreciaría para mejorar en mis trabajos. **


End file.
